Non-Rotating decorative caps are widely known as vehicles' accessories, which are used to display logos, emblems, or advertisements upon; wherein such caps use adhesives in order to be installed, and use transparent protective covers on the displayed item; wherein the transparent cover causes dust to be accumulated between the transparent cover and the displayed item; and wherein such caps vibrate at certain speeds causing the displayed item to vibrate, and thus become unreadable.
To overcome the rotation problem of regular decorative wheel caps which causes the logo, emblem, advertising or pattern of the caps to be unreadable during the motion of the vehicle, a new non-rotating wheel cap must be put in place with an engineered shape that prevents the caps from vibrating. The new cap must be light in weight, easier to install and more stable than those in the prior art, and does not use any protective covers to prevent the accumulation of dust in order for the logo to be readable all the time.